bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Lesovikk520
Hi,ich bin Lesovikk520. Ich kenne mich sehr gut über Bionicle aus und ich finde dieses Wiki einfach toll. Ich habe insgesamt 161 Bionicles und ich bin auch der einzige aus meiner Familie der sich dafür interressiet. Ich bin 13 Jahre alt und bin am 14.08.1995 geboren. 'Meine Bionicles' Falls es jemand wissen will: Ich werde mir keine Guys, keine Spielsets und wahrscheinlich auch nicht die Special Edition von Jetrax T6 kaufen (Weil man für dieses Geld sich drei Kanistersets und einen Agori kaufen kann). 2001 thumb|left|230px Als ich 5 war, hatte ich meinen ersten Bionicle: Toa Lewa. Damit fing mein Dasein als Bionicle-Fan an. Ich kaufte mir danach alle Toa Mata und Turaga. 2002 thumb|left|230px In diesen Jahr kaufte ich drei Bohrok und alle Toa Nuva. 2003 thumb|left|230px Da war nicht sehr viel: Nur drei Bohrok-Kal. 2004 thumb|210px In diesen Jahr kaufte ich mir Vakama, einen Vahki und Dume mit Nivawk. 2005 thumb|230px 2005 war es ganz anders. Alle Toa Hordika, vier Rahaga, alle Titanen und einen Visorak. Die Rhotuka-Rotoren sind echt klasse. Die drei Titanen kaufte ich mir in einer Special-Edition wo man Voporak zusammenbauen kann. Ich habs aber nur einmal getan, weil er so leicht umkippen kann. 2006 thumb|230px| Alle Matoraner, alle Piraka, alle Toa Inika, alle Titanen von diesen Jahr. Total cool, oder? 2007 thumb|230px 2007 kaufte ich mir alle ausser Lesovikk, Nocturn und Karzahni. Und ich machte in diesen Jahr auch den heftigste Bionicle-Internetkauf meines Lebens: Alle Rahkshi, drei Bohrok, zwei Bohrok-Kal, Boxor, Nui-Jaga, Tarakava und Nui-Rama. Wahnsinn, oder? Ich kaufte mir auf Amazon.de auch die Übersetzten BIONICLE-Bücher BIONICLE Legenden 1 und 2. Und noch die restichen Toa Metru. 2008 thumb|230px Alle Schatten und Av-Matoraner, Alle Phantoka, Alle Mistika und alle Titanen außer Mazeka. 2009 Ich habe mir die Glatorian gekauft, weil ich nicht so viel geld ausgeben wollte (wisst ihr, ich bin schon so etwas wie "geldgierig", und kaufe mir nur etwas wenn ich denke dass es sich auch lohnt). Aber ich habe mir Tuma am samstag im Müller im Landshut gekauft, denn am Montag war er genauso wie letzten Samstag ausverkauft(dort sind Titanen 2 Euro, Kanister-sets 1 Euro und Kleine Sets 50 cent billiger...) Meine Bionicle Zitate Man hat ihn von seiner Heimatinsel verbannt nachdem er etwas zerbrochen hat. Was hat er denn zerbrochen? Die Insel. Takadox und Mantax, Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube Ich habe keine Freunde... nur Feinde, die ich noch nicht getötet habe Mantax, Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen Der Grube Karda Nui - Wie soll man den Glanz, die Wunder, die pure Schönheit beschreiben? Wie soll man das Gefühl festhalten, welches man erlebt, sobald man diesen Ort zum ersten mal betritt? Es ist nicht einfach, aber ich wage einen Versuch. ''Es ist eine große Höhle - mit einen Sumpf drin.'' Mutran, The Mutran Chronicles There's only one problem being a collector on Bara Magna... sometimes you find things you don't want... and sometimes, they find you. Erzähler, Comic 1: Sandwüsten von Bara Magna Comics Ich habe: Bücher Ich pflege es folgende Bücher in meinen Besitz zu haben(So ein bescheuertes Zeug sage ich oft, ich finds einfach lustig): Filme Ich besitze zu Recht folgende Filme von Bionicle: Ich finde den zweiten Teil am besten; weil er witzig und sehr spannend ist. Spiele Das einzige Spiel das ich habe ist Bionicle Heroes, Ich finde es aber etwas bescheuert, weil es erstens: Überhaupt nichts mit der Story zu tun hat (Die Extranformationen stimmen wenigstens), und zweitens: Es ist zu einfach weil man dauern Helden-Modus ist, wo man unbesiegbar ist. Und die Piraka werden bloßgestellt (Über diese "Witze" hab ich noch nie gelacht).